


A Pirate's Guide to Co-Parenting

by Liviania



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: Will Turner meets his son for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Elizabeth carefully pulled her blouse back over her shoulder, tucking away her breast. She'd learned to wait until her son fell fully asleep after his feeding, unless she jostle him too much and return him to crying.

He looked so peaceful in her arms now, swaddled in a blanket that Ragetti of all people had knitted for him. He was hopeless at swabbing the decks or keeping a watchful eye out, but he was surprisingly talented at knitting.

It was a gesture she was thankful for, especially since it meant she could continue pretending that she'd never sat in a parlor for hours trying to learn to knit or embroider or otherwise become properly accomplished. The only thing she needed to know how to do with a needle was mend her socks and sails.

"Flying Dutchman, ho!" called the lookout.

"Just in time," Elizabeth cooed to her son, whose face was twisting in his sleep.

She watched as her husband's ship grew closer, and gently dandled her son to hide her excitement, though of course her crew knew anyway. They'd started sending letters to plan this meet as soon as Elizabeth knew she was pregnant.

She'd given birth on shore with a skilled midwife, not quite pirate enough to risk a birth on the high seas. But she'd gotten right back on deck as soon as her son was old enough. He mostly slept in a sling around her neck, though when he woke some of the crew who'd been with the Black Pearl longest moaned about the good old days when they couldn't sleep because they were undead.

Mysteriously, the mutterers were often assigned scut duty.

But now Will was here, and could finally lay eyes on his son.

She scrambled aboard his ship, carefully supporting the baby's neck.

As she passed, she saw several of the smiles on the no longer barnacled faces of Will's crew turn to stifled laughter.

Finally she stood in front of him, her husband beautiful in the setting sun. All the more beautiful for everything he represented, to have her family together, if only for too short of time.

She handed her son to his father, whose face grew positively beatific as he laid eyes on his son for the first time.

The glow of fatherhood was strong, for it was a long moment before his nose wrinkled. "What's that smell?" he asked.

"It's your turn to change him," Elizabeth said to her husband. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap while you two bond."

She descended below decks to the sound of both of their crews laughing.


End file.
